Visit to the Doctor
by Critias48
Summary: Jamie takes her baby for his appointment with the doctor, part of the Pharaoh is my Hero timeline


It had been two months since Steven´s birth. That day was Steven's two months checkup"I am nervous", said Jamie, as she went inside Tommy´s van holding the sleeping baby, swaddled with a blanket, "Don't worry Jamie, everything will be ok", said Tommy, "I know it, but as a mother, you can´t help but be nervous for the baby, or not Kara", said Jamie, and Kara just nodded her head. Jamie placed Steven in the carrier and covered him with the blanket. "The trip is very calm, Steven has not awaken", said Kara, "And I hope he remains like that until we arrive to the doctor, it will be easier for the doctor to check him" said Jamie smiling and stroking Steven´s head.

They finally arrived to the waiting room, "Please, the next patient get it", said the doctor, "Is your turn Jamie, good luck", said Tommy, "Everything will be ok", said Kara, "Good luck, Jamie, and specially for Steven", said Danny, "Thank you all", said Jamie, smiling and standing up, going with the doctor holding the baby in arms. "Close the door and sit down please", said the doctor, and Jamie did what the doctor said. "How is Steven?" asked the doctor, "Very good", answered Jamie. At that moment Steven opened his eyes, and Jamie hugged him, and Steven knew he was safe, protected in his mother`s arms. "Can I have him for weighting and measuring him?" "For sure, here you have", said Jamie, handing her son to the doctor, who only accepted him and took to weight him, he placed him in the weighting scales and then he measured him, and then he handed him to his mother, "Very good, he weights 5.1 kilograms and measures 57 centimeters, you are a very good mother, congratulations", "Thank you", said Jamie, stroking her son´s head, and also kissed him on the cheek, "I need to put on him some vaccines", said the doctor, when hearing this, Jamie shivered, "I know what you feel, but if you help, it will be better, so please, just distract him while you hold him in your lap". Jamie just looked him at his face, and smiled at him, and he received many srynges in his little arm, and cried very loud, and Jamie rocked him, talked to him, hugged him, among other things in an attempt to comfort him "Well, ready, I´m done", said the doctor, and Jamie picked up the baby, and swaddled him again."Thank you" said Jamie, "Your welcome", said the doctor, "I feel a little bad for my son", said Jamie, hugging her baby, who was still crying, "I know it, but it was necessary", said the doctor. While leaving the doctor´s office Jamie told her crying son "You were very brave, Stevie, mommy is very proud of you", and she hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. "Jamie, how was your appointment with the doctor?" asked Tommy, "Very good, they vaccinated him, that is the reason he is crying", answered Jamie, "Poor Steven", said Kara, "Don't cry Steven", said Danny.

Steven was still crying when they arrived to the van "Don't cry anymore sweetie", said Jamie, giving a pat on her baby´s back, and placing him on the carrier, and covering him with the blanket, and Steven stopped his crying, when Jamie saw he stopped crying, she kissed him on the cheek saying "Very good Stevie, you were very brave, that´s my boy, once we get home, I have a gift for you because of being that brave".

They arrived home. "Kara, can you please hold Steven for some minutes?" asked Jamie, "Of course Jamie, hand him to me", Jamie handed Steven to Kara and Jamie got upstairs. Then Jamie got downstairs with Steven´s pajama, a diaper, and something she was holding in a hand that she had behind her back. "Here you have your baby", said Kara, handing Steven to his mother, Jamie placed a rug on a sofa, and began to change her son´s diaper and clean him, and then she put on him his pajama. Then she went to wash her hands, and then she gave the baby a pacifier, and then she handed a stuffed alligator to her son "His name is Alf, I am giving him to you because of your braveness Stevie", and Steven held his new toy.

"Dinner is ready", said Tommy, setting four plates of spaghetti and everyone sat on the table. "Poor Steven his day was very hard today", said Tommy, "I know it", said Jamie, who was stroking her son´s face. While Jamie was eating she said "If you excuse me, I will breastfeed Steven and lull him be back,,it is time for him to,sleep", she went to her room and began to breastfeed him, and when he finished being fed Jamie covered him with a blanket and began to swing him, "Sleep Stevie, sleep", she said rocking him back and forth and stroking his little face until he slept, and then she placed him on his crib, kissed him on the cheek and told him "Sweet dreams, my little cute baby". While she was returning to the table she watched with a smile how Steven slept.


End file.
